


Fortune

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy AU Amorra Key Word Oneshots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, SUCH FLUFF, amorra - Freeform, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3)	Fortune – Noatak bakes fortune cookies at a small family-owned bakery. Korra is the owner of a soup kitchen down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, sorry!

The scent of vanilla and butter and the feel of the soft, fluffy dough in Noatak’s hands calmed him. Setting the dough in the industrial-sized fridge, he made his way to the small counter and began to write the fortunes.

“Your luck is on the rise.”

“You are not irrelevant.”

“Entering the lottery right now is a bad idea.”

“Try using cinnamon when you bake the red bean buns.”

He grinned and set the last one aside for his brother, the head baker of Amon Bakery.

~~~~

The bell attached to the door jingled, heralding the arrival of another person at the Avatar Soup Kitchen. Korra looked up from setting out the latest batch of donations (this time from The Fire Ferret’s Eatery) and, seeing it was Noatak, went over to the counter.

“Hey, Noatak. What’ve you got for us this week?” She asked, bright as ever. “Asami’s taking Naga to the vet’s right now, I’m afraid.” Noatak loved that dog almost as much as Korra did.

“Hmm, what a shame.” He said, depositing the boxes of food on her counter. “We've got a few loaves of bread, some bean buns, a bag of crackers, and a whole box of fortune cookies.” He chuckled at the way her eyes lit up at the mention of fortune cookies. Apparently his were becoming quite the Friday night legend around the soup kitchen, and Korra had regaled him with tales of how they were always the first item to run out.

Secretly, he loved the joy on her face when he brought them: whenever they had extras he would come over and donate them after work (his establishment prided itself on the freshness and quality of their products and two-day-old fortune cookies didn't taste good anyways), and he always made sure to make a little extra on Fridays so he would have some to bring to her. Their business was doing well; there was no reason he couldn't spend a little more money and time to make regulars of the soup kitchen happier.

The fact that it brought a smile to her pretty face didn't hurt either.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like this one as much... I dunno.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
